


Stiles Stilinski // Codename: The Hunter

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Is it not is is, M/M, Magical stiles, Mitch is bout to be super confused, Stiles is a hunter, hunter stiles, i dunno that’s up to you, is is Nogitsune effects or is he a spark?, smh I need sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: In which Stiles’ dad works with the CIA, Stiles becomes a hunter, the CIA thinks he’s a threat to national security, his dad is extremely worried, he’s on the CIA’s most wanted, and Mitch comes after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop- I’m sorry. I had to write it. This is basically an extremely unpolished story introduction to a idea I’ve been playing around with. I’ve alwaus wanted to write Hunter!Stiles so this was def fun especially the banter with Mitch. So yeah- sorry that it’s really messy and kinda all over the place and it’s 2:49 am rn and I have a massive fucking headache and I should sleep. I’m exhausted so sorry if there’s mistakes. I told myself I’d edit and post tomorrow to make it more polished and refined but decided “nah” whelp. Enjoy.

 

“It can’t be him.” Irene shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

Stan locked eyes with her. “It is. It’s him.”

“Call Rapp.”

-

“We’ve got a problem and we need you to take care of it, Agent.” Irene said, dropping a file on to the table Mitch was sitting in front of.

His face was blank as he silently read the contents. “Stiles Stilinski, code name- The Hunter.”

His brows shot up to his forehead. “Related to agent Noah Stilinski, huh.”

Irene’s face was cold as she stared at the file in Mitch’s hands.

“Take him down.”

“Yes ma’am.”

-

Stiles knew what was happening. He knew that Irene sent an agent -an assassin- after him, he knew his father was on the verge of a heart attack but at the moment he couldn’t care.

At the moment, he was running on the adrenaline thrumming through his veins and the desperate need to survive even if it meant killing the man that was coming after him.

The man rubbed the back of his neck.

An anxious tick that he should probably get rid of.

He continued to drive towards the motel nearby. Motel Glen Capri.

Stiles briefly thought back to his old friends. The night they spent at the hotel in high school.

Scott, his brother.

Allison, his sister.

And Lydia...the girl he fell for.

Stiles scoffed. He doubt they’d take him back after what he’s done. He parked the car, grabbing his bag he got out walking inside towards the front desk.

He pulled out cash, smiling at the old lady. He handed her the money. “One room for the night, please.”

The old woman gave him a twisted smile. “Enjoy your stay.” She said with a raspy voice.

She tossed him keys, watching as he easily caught it.

He made his way to his room -321- with ease, hiking the duffel bag up his shoulder so it wouldn’t fall.

He unlocked the door, slipping into the room as he looked over his shoulder.

He closed the door, dropping the bag down onto the bed. He began digging through it, pulling out his favorite gun, his Glock 19.

He loaded the gun and switched the safety off. Dragging a chair to the corner of the room, he sat down and cocked the weapon. Leaning back, he waited.

-

Mitch frowned as he walked towards the front desk. “Who was the last person who rented a room?” He questioned.

The old lady shrugged.

Mitch sighed in annoyance, flashing his badge. The woman pursed her lips, not budging.

“For fucks sake.” He mumbled, losing his patience.

He pulled out his wallet, slapping 50 dollars onto the desk.

She grinned. “Room 321.”

Mitch nodded, taking off into a light sprint to make it to the room.

He pulled out his gun, knocking on the door.

“It’s open.” He heard a voice call.

He cautiously opened the door, gun pointed forward the minute the door swung opened.

Stiles locked eyes with him, his own gun pointed back at the assassin.

“Well, well, well. When I found out Irene sent someone after me, I certainly didn’t think it would be someone so pretty.”

“Put the gun down.” Mitch hissed.

“Oh honey.” Stiles mocked, standing up. “Why would I do that? If I’m going down, you’re coming with me.”

Mitch gritted his teeth. “I said- put. It. Down.”

“How’s my dad? I’m guessing you’ve met him. Is he eating well?” Stiles asked curiously, furrowing his brows.

“You’ll see him if you come with me.”

“For some reason I highly doubt that.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing what? Killing people? A man’s got his needs, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, this has gone on long enough. You’ve got two choices. Either tell your boss not to look for me and let me continue my work or I can kill you right here and now and let that be my message.”

Mitch sneered, tightening his grip around the gun. “You’re a danger to society.”

“‘You’re a danger to society.’” Stiles pitched his voice up, mocking the assassin. “Oh, just save it. You don’t think I’m not aware of that?” He scoffed. “Does it really matter? I’m just like you. We both kill people who need to be killed.”

“I’m nothing like you.”

“Ooohhh.” Stiles nodded his head. “Y’know what? You’re right. You’re more like John Wick. I’m Deadpool.”

“Listen, Sti-“

The younger male pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew past Mitch, something falling behind him with a dull thud.

Mitch swiveled around, eyes widening when he saw a dead man on the ground behind him, claws extending from his fingers. Bullet hole right between the eyes.

Stiles grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, he walked forward and grabbed Mitch by the wrist. “We need to go. More will be coming soon.”

Mitch narrowed his eyes. “Why are you taking me with you?”

“Because they’re watching and they know that you were with me- meaning they’ll try to get information out of you to find me. I can’t risk it.”

The CIA agent grunted as Stiles roughly pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. “Why’d he have claws?”

“...”

“Well?”

He unlocked his car, disarming and forcing Mitch into the passenger seat. He crawled into the other side, starting up the car, he threw his bag to the back.

“Werewolf.”

Mitch clenched his fingers. He’d could kill Stiles now. It’d be too easy to strangle him but they could crash and so many things could go wrong with that plan.

“Excuse me?” He hissed.

Stiles sighed. “Open the glove compartment. There’s a leather book in there. The guy you saw was a werewolf you’ll learn everything you need to know from the book.”

“How can I believe you?”

Stiles slowed the car to a stop as they got stuck at a red light. He turned to look at Mitch, smirking.

“Because I’m not human either.”

His eyes flashed purple.

Mitch’s eyes widened as Stiles pressed the tips of his pointer and middle fingers against his forehead.

“Wait-“

“Sleep.”

Mitch’s eyes slipped closed.

Stiles sighed.

He’s got a pack of wolves and the CIA on his tail and theres a knocked out assassin sitting right next to him about to be dragged into the world of the supernatural.

 _Well, shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles quietly sat in the car, driving down the dark and wooded roads. He drummed his fingers against the wheel, contemplating what the best course of action was.

He could kill Mitch and dump his body in a ditch but one- It wasn’t fair. Mitch had no idea what he was sent out to do and two- that’s boring.

Stiles sighed, watching the ‘Goodbye California’ sign pass him by. He was safe for now but he needed a place to stay for the night.

It’s been two hours since Stiles knocked the assassin out.

Said assassin was sleeping silently, the occasional snore escaping his parted lips.

He frowned. The silence was suffocating which was strange. He was always alone. There was always silence and it never felt suffocating or tense but-

But there was a living being right besides him who could do him no harm.

He grumbled as he weighed his options.

Wake up the agent and deal with his questions or continue to drive in an awkward silence.

Ah, what the hell.

He’ll have to answer his questions eventually.

He reached a hand out, touching the skin of his wrist, he sent a small shock wave waking Mitch up immediately.

“What the fuck? What did you do to me?” He hissed, rubbing at his wrist.

“I woke your lazy ass up, dipshit.”

“You knocked me out. You touched me and knocked me out.”

Stiles flashed him a cocky grin. “I know, I have that effect on people. I am quite the knock out. Some would even say ridiculously handsome or drop dead gorgeous. Your pick, babe.”

Mitch ignored him, opening the glove compartment, he grabbed the book he remembered Stiles mentioning.

He slowly flipped through it, face carefully kept blank. “This isn’t real.”

“It’s very real.” Stiles responded. “Extremely real.”

He eyed Mitch from the corner of his eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I said we were similar. I hunt those who need to be hunted. Kill those who need to be killed. I don’t go after innocents. I go after the monsters of the night that would tear even you in half.”

Mitch gave him a skeptical look, raising a brow.

The younger male sighed, eyes flashing purple in annoyance. “Listen, Mitchy, we’re gonna have to deal with each other for awhile, alright? I don’t have time to mess around. I gotta find the alpha sending their betas after me and either talk to them or kill em myself.”

“Alphas? Betas? Werewolves?” Mitch shook his head. “This is a dream. It’s gotta be fake.”

“Oh Mitchy. It’s real and-“ Stiles smirked, pulling into a gas station. “You’re gonna be coming along for the ride. Sit still. I’m not in the mood to track you down and save your stubborn ass.”

Stiles walked away, entering the convenience store. Mitch looked back down at the glove compartment, pursing his lips, he popped it open

He shuffled through the contents, pulling out a photo of what looked like Stiles with a couple of other people. Another man and two girls. They looked like they were still in school.

Stiles knocked on the window, gesturing for Mitch to lower it.

“Here. I dunno what you like but frankly I don’t give a shit.” The hunter said, tossing Mitch a bag of chips.

Stiles glanced at the photo in Mitch’s hand before he turned to put gas into the car.

“Who are these people?” He asked, gesturing to the photo.

Stiles sighed, walking around the car to get into the drivers seat. “Old friends. If I were you I wouldn’t ask any more questions.”

“Where are we going?” Mitch asked as Stiles started to drive. 

Stiles’ brows twitched. “What did I say about asking questions?” He asked, grip tightening around the steering wheel, knuckles white from his grip.

“I don’t care what you say.”

Stiles growled, swerving over to the side of the road. He pinned Mitch against the car door.

Mitch’s face was blank as Stiles glared at him with deep violet eyes. “Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think I am. I’ve tried to be nice but if you keep fucking pushing me I won’t. I’m only dealing with your ass because these werewolves are after you and believe me, the torture methods wolves like to use are nothing compared to what you may have gone through- in fact, you know nothing about wolves. It would be so much easier to just kill you and throw your body to the side of the road but knowing those damn wolves, they’ll have someone help them at least contact your goddamn spirit and I am so not in the fucking mood to deal with this shit so it would be for the best if you shut the fuck up.”

Stiles straightened up, plastering a smile onto his face. “Now, let’s get going, shall we?”

Stiles continued to drive while Mitch silently stared at him.

Stiles’ threats were not something that frightened him but he was right about one thing- Mitch knew nothing about wolves and if he wanted to survive he had to stick with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the first one but yeah oh well.


End file.
